Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a gas turbine with a microwave source, an aircraft with a gas turbine, use of a microwave source to produce microwave radiation for a drive device, an electronic control for a gas turbine, and a method for controlling a gas turbine.
One requirement for gas turbines, especially aircraft gas turbines, is fuel efficient and low emissions operation. One possibility for this is operating the gas turbine with the highest possible excess air, i.e. lean operation.
One potential way to have lean operation is staged combustion. In staged combustion, a pilot flame with subsequent injection of the primary fuel quantity may be used to attain better homogenization, and, as a result of the intermediary combustion species, from the pilot flame the mixture may be rendered leaner. The pilot flame may be a kerosene flame, a hydrogen flame, or even a plasma-supported flame. Providing staged combustion may necessitate an extended combustion chamber.